


Heart

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Yosuke Hanamura, heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

The space inside of him that ached for Saki-senpai echoed with that loss. But as he raced through endless hallways with his friends, and his partner, that space seemed to lessen, but the echo was just as strong. Eventually, he would realize that it wasn't sounding with loss anymore, but with the beating of his own heart.


End file.
